Jason Voorhees
by anniearmitage
Summary: Part Two of Horror & Love Series
1. Chapter 1

Okay, it's sunny, I'm out in the wild, and I'm really getting pissed off. Why? Because I've been paired up with some of my worst enemies ever! Apparently, my friends that I was put in a group with had a bunch of bad things happening to them. One had to go to a funeral, another promised their cousin that they'd do something with them. While waiting, one of them called saying that they caught the flu and was too sick to go. My other friend was late and by then it was too late and I was forced into a group with four of my greatest enemies. There was Maddie, who was as annoying as a million flies buzzing in your ear and will never leave me alone. There's Brandon, a total dumbass that thinks he's everything. We also have John, the biggest freaking pervert around. And then there's Thomas, who's scared shitless of me but he still goes out of his way to annoy me. So, now that I'm situated in my one way ticket to Hell, we all move out into the woods. We were all seniors and the school thought it'd be interesting for us all to go camping in the woods. It was a nice idea until my friends never showed up and I was forced into a group withh _them_. So, yeah, we're walking through the woods looking for a place to camp out when Maddie finds a piece of wood on the ground.  
"Hey ya'll," she saids,"Take a look at this." We all gather around and see that the sign reads: Camp Crystal Lake.  
"Where do you supose this camp is?" asks Thomas.  
"I think it's a bit up ahead," I suggest. Brandon looks at me in disbelief.  
"Now why would it be up ahead?"  
"Because I can see something over there. It could be this Camp." They look where I was staring and strain themselves to try to see this camp.  
"I don't see a damn thing," saids Thomas,"I think you're lying and-"  
"What are you thinking? That I'd ambush you once we get far away from everyone? Not a bad idea, Thomas. I think I might work on that." They all look at me strangely and then Maddie puts on her annoying ass happy face.  
"I think we should trust her," she saids,"I want to see about this Camp Crystal Lake place." This just annoyed me because I knew she was not at all excited about going to this place. I ended up just leaving and they followed me to a clearing that soon turned into a huge space of cabins and a big crystal lake. They were too caught up in the sight that they forgot about asking me how I knew where this place was. Well, if you must know, I went here when I was around eleven and it was kind of crappy. I had met a boy here who everyone made fun of. I was picked on too because I was always critisized about looking and acting like a boy. While all the girls had long hair, mine was short. I started wearing a lot of jeans at this age too so I wasn't seen in shorts often. I was all alone on the docks one day and I met a boy with a disfigured face. Although, to me, he didn't look that bad but actually okay. We became great friends for awhile and I even met his mother, who was the cook here at the time. But one day, I saw him getting picked on by the other kids and I tried to make them go away but they stayed. Then, I saw him get pushed into the lake. I knew for a fact that he couldn't swim and I tried to save him but they held me back. He went under and everyone went off, leaving me to look into the lake and cry over my only friend's death. That day I learned true sadness and about death which I strangely grew into an obssession with. There was something about death that had drawn me to it and I couldn't escape it. When I had gone to his mother, it appeared that she had already found out. I found her in her house, sitting at the table crying for the death of her only child. This boy's name was Jason Voorhees and I now walk upon the cursed grounds of where he died. I didn't want to tell the others about my past here because they'd all be up my ass about showing them around and stuff. We set up camp somewhere near the cabins and began telling ghost stories.  
"So, what's your story, Nicole?" asked Maddie, who probably didn't want to hear it.  
"Okay, there was once a ninja that would eat children."  
"Ugh! That's sick!" exclaims Brandon.  
"Let me finish, please. Anyways, heate every part of the children except for the bones. He'd feed the bones to his dogs that lived with him. One day, a bunch of kids were on a field trip and were distracted by a blue-berry bush. What they didn't know was that the ninja was hiding in that bush and was using it to lure the children to him. He then kidnapped them and brought them to his cave and ate them." After I'd finished, they sort of just stared at me.  
"What?"  
"What kind of story was that?" asked Thomas, who looked like he was about to pee his pants.  
"It's just a story I made up when I was nine. Are you saying you're afraid of a nine-year-old's story?"  
"No, it's just really weird."  
"I'd like to know something," saids John,"When you said that the ninja ate everything on the kids' bodies, did you mean that he also ate their private areas?"  
"Seriously John, take your head out of the gutters for one day. It's not going to kill you." Everyone starts laughing and this just makes me mad.  
"Well, I do know an interesting story about this place. I hear that the locals call this place Camp Blood. They say that there's a killer that lurks around these grounds wearing a hocky mask. He goes by the name Jason and-" I gasp and felt a bit sick.  
"Are you okay?" Maddie asks coming to my side.  
"Ummm, yeah, it's just that it's been a long day and I'm a bit tired of these silly ghost stories." Brandon gets up and stretches.  
"She's right. We should probably go to bed." We all get up and head to the tents. All I could think about was what John had said. I've heard the same thing but thought they were just rumors. Was it true, though? I ended up falling asleep to the sound of the crickets chirping.


	2. Chapter 2

_They all crowd around a boy, giving rude comments and calling him awful names. The boy was cowering near the edge of the dock. He looked down, terrified of the deep wavy waters beneathe him. He was so sad and saw the girl trying to come to his rescue only to be held back by the other children. He tried to get away from the crowd and also get to his only friend here. He was resisting their pulls for a good while._  
 _"Jason!" yelled the girl,"I'm coming to get you!"_  
 _"Nicole!" he yelled, tears coming from both of their eyes._  
 _"Hey," said a boy near Jason,"Freaks can't get help. They're already too messed for it." And with that, the boy pulled Jason back and he fell into the lake. A scream was heard from Nicole through the laughter of children._  
 _"What is wrong with you? He can't swim!" They didn't listen and just kept holding her back. Then, they saw that Jason wouldn't come back up, got scared, and ran away. Nicole was released and she ran over to the dock's edge._  
 _"Jason!" she called into the waters,"Jason!" She began crying and took out a silver locket. She opened it to see Jason and Mrs. Voorhees' picture on either side of the locket._  
 _"I said that I would protect you, Jason. I promised that I would save you from the kids who torture us." She cried harder and jumped into the lake..._

I woke up in a cold sweat from my nightmare. Everything except for me jumping into the lake was all that had happened so many years ago when I went to this camp. I haven't had that dream since I was brought home after Jason's death. I still think about him to this day but never brought him up. I've been having trouble with finding friends after my experience here but I ended up having a fair amount through the years. I would never say that Jason use to be my friend. I couldn't do that because I couldn't get over his death and still felt him as my friend. I looked around and noticed that it was still early morning and no one will be up until it was probably noon. I got dressed and decided to look around the camp to see if I still remember anything. I found the cabin I use to stay in where all the girls use to tell the councelor that boys weren't allowed in the girls cabin (Refering to me since I acted a lot like a boy). There was the mess hall that everyone ate at. I even recognized the spot I use to sit at alone with Jason. I found the docks, the place of Jason's death. It brought so many sad memories back just looking at the waves splash against the edge of the dock. I walked around until I thought about Mrs. Voorhees' house in the woods. I couldn't believe I still remembered how to get there and found myself staring at her old yet beloved house. I walked in and looked through the place for memories. There was so much that had gone on here when we were kids that I stayed in each room thinking about it. Then, I found Jason's room and stayed in there the longest. I thought of all my best and sadest moment with Jason when he was still alive. A few tears fell from my eyes as I thought of what I'd told him.  
"I-I said that I would...always protect you, Jason. I was going to save you from those kids who would hurt us. I was-I was going to make sure that you never suffered again. Jason...Why did you have to die like that?" I heard the floorboard creak and I turned around, fast. It was just John but I didn't know how he could've followed me without me knowing. He smiled and I started getting pissed off.  
"Were you crying?" he laughs.  
"No. It's just that the dust in here had gotten into my eyes and it hurt really bad."  
"Oh really. Who's Jason?"  
"None of your business. I could be talking about a dog for all you care." He laughed again but this was a bit of a hurtful laugh that he's used on me before.  
"I know exactly who you're talking about."  
"Really? What Jason am I talking about?"  
"Jason Voorhees. The little deformed kid that drowned here." This was truely shoking to me because I didn't know anyone at school who went to Camp Crystal Lake. I never even discuss the topic of his death to anyone.  
"How-How did you know about that?"  
"I went to camp here when we were little. Everyone except you hated that kid. Why did you like him in the first place?"  
"Misery loves company. We were both hated. That's why we were friends. That's why everyone hated us. Now how did you know about this?"  
"Don't you remember me, Nicole _Alin_."  
"Don't you _ever_ call me that again, man whore!" Those were our nicknames for each other back then, but I've always called him a man whore.  
"You were the one who pushed Jason into the water when you knew he couldn't swim. Look what you put Mrs. Voorhees through! Besides that, those damn councelors should've been watching him! They knew he couldn't swim either yet they left him with kids like you!"  
"Don't put it that way. Think of it as I saved you from being caught up in him."  
"What the hell is that supose to mean?"  
"Oh come on, everyone knew you and Jason liked each other. He would've never have done things that a man could do."  
"Like what?" He forces me down on Jason's bed and gets really close to me.  
"Things like this, babe." I pulled out my pocket knife I brought for this trip (Hey you never know when you'll need to use those).  
"Get off! I'm not afraid to use this!" Before I tried stabbing him, a masked man beat me to that. He took out a machete and had stabbed John through the back to his stomach, blood falling all over me. The man threw John to the side and came towards me, his machete armed and ready to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no way I could defend myself against this guy. I have a small pocket knife and he's got a machete. Yeah, I'm screwed. He came closer to me, making me fall onto Jason's bed again.I struggled to get away and ended up breaking my locket, which fell at his feet. He picked it up and opened it to see mine (I messed up in the last chapter when I said it was Jason's picture, it's mine) and Mrs. Voorhees' pictures. He looked up at me, staring through the eye holes of the hocky mask. He then pointed at my picture then at me as if to ask if the little girl was me. I nodded and then he pointed at Mrs. Voorhees then at himself. It took me several minutes to understand what he was trying to say.  
"Ja-Jason?"  
"Nicole."  
"Oh my God! Jason!" I jump off the bed and give him a huge hug. He hugged back but more gentle than mine. All those feeling I've had for Jason came back to me. I began to cry from being in his embrace. We stopped hugging and sat down on the bed.  
"Jason, how did you survive? Everyone thought you were dead."  
"Nicole..." he saids softly and trailing off.  
"What is it Jason? Wht's wrong?"  
"If I told you, I might scare you."  
"It doesn't matter. Just tell me what's wrong."  
"I-I _am_ dead." Okay, I must admitt that that's shocking news to hear.  
"But, how are you-"  
"When Mother died, I was reserected to take vengence on her death."  
"Oh, that's right. I heard about that."  
"How did you get here?"  
"I'm on a senior class trip with these guys. I thought that I was going to have to spend five days in Hell with them."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"Yes. It reminds me of this camp. Remembering that makes me think of you. But whenthinking of you, your death flashes into my mind."  
"Do you always think of me?"  
"I can't think of anything else. What about you?"  
"Sometimes. I think of many things when there's no one trying to come onto my land and have sex." I laugh a bit and look at John's dead body.  
"What do we do with him?"  
"I should go dump his body in the lake before the rats get to him."  
"Can I help?" He stalls and looks at me, confusion written in his eyes.  
"What did you say?"  
"Can I help you with the body?"  
"Are you really Nicole?"  
"Yeah, I've just changed a bit after your death."  
"Umm, sure." I helped him carry out the body and dump it in the lake. Looking into the waters made me think of something besides the day Jason died.  
"Hey, Jason?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you still not know how to swim?"  
"I really hadn't thought much about learning how to swim since I'm already dead."  
"Are you still afraid?"  
"Yeah. I still get a weird feeling when I'm near a huge body of it."  
"I'll teach you."  
"Are you sure that's okay? What about those other kids?"  
"I can make up an excuse for them. Besides, we just found each other again. Anyone who comes between me and my friend will get murdered." we laughed for a bit and I then turned to leave.  
"Wait at your house, I have to get my swimsuit at camp. Don't worry, I'll come back." I ran towards our camp and discovered it to be empty. I heard a screanm near the dock and this onethought started running through my head. _Did they find John or did they find Jason?_


	4. Chapter 4

The fear of themfinding either John or Jason was overflowing my thoughts. The closer I got to the dock the more I hoped they didn't find the bbody. I was more concerned with them finding Jason than John's dead body, though. As I looked from a near by hill, Isaw that they were just playing in the water and having fun. My nerves relaxed and I went back and got my bathingsuit. As I was heading back to Jason's house, I realized that since they've taken up the docks, I'd have to find another place to teach him how to swim. I entered his house and put my black one piece on (I'm glad I chose this one since there was a pervert in the group. I'm not exposing myself to any of them). Jason appeared at the doorway of the bathroom when I opened it.  
"Are you ready, Jason?" He looked nervous and almost hesitant.  
"I'm okay for trying this, because I trust you, Nicole. I know you won't try to kill me like my previous victims."  
"Well, I wouldn't even want to kill you. And you're already dead, so that'll be complicated." He laughed and I knew this was the kind Jason from when we were kids.  
"So, are we ready?" he asked.  
"Well, the others have taken over the docks, so we're going to have to find another place for your lesson."  
"I know a place." We walk towards a place that was near camp but far away from the docks. I didn't see them anywhere and felt less paranoid. I went into the water and called for jason to get in. He took off his clothing except for some trunks he was wearing underneathe and his mask. I don't know how he could've found swimming trunks except for taking them but oh well. I noticed he was quite muscular and had many scars on his body. _I guess those were from many battles._ He saw me staring at his many scars and looked at me with concern.  
"Does my body disturb you?"  
"No, it's fine. I'm just thinking that you must've gone through so much through these years."  
"I have but I'm not bothered about my body."  
"Okay, let's try starting you off with floating on your back."He was starting to do okay but kept sinking. I had to hold him up fora moment before he realized he was actually floating. I had then taught him to do the back stroke and learn all those other swimming moves. It took at least an hour and a half for the whole lesson and at the end, he was swimming on his own and without my help.  
"You see, Jason? It's not so bad, is it?"  
"No, it's kind of nice really. If only Mother could see this."  
"Yeah. She was a very sweet woman." It became silent for a bit with us just staring at each other.  
"Hey, Jason?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't you take your mask off in front of me?"  
"I-If I showed you then you'd freak out."  
"Now, Jason. When have I ever freaked out at your face?"  
"But that was years ago. We both look so much different from back then. I'm grotsque."  
"Just take it off and let me see." He hesitated but slowly took the mask off and showed me his face. It was a little different from when he was small but it still looked okay.  
"You look fine. Did you not want to show me because of what your victims think?"  
"It's just been awhile is all. I thought you'd think of me differently if you saw me like this."  
"We're best friends, remember? Nothing you do will change that."  
"What about this?" He got close to me and leaned his face towards mine. There was a weird tention between us that was strange but great at the same time. What's shocking is that I was surprised that Jason had the guts to do this. He's really more of the shy type so this is really unexpected. His lips brushed against mine and it felt a little rough but it soon got better. We were like this for awhile until we broke apart for air.  
"Was that okay?"  
"That was very okay, Jason. Why didn't you tell me you liked me?"  
"I thought you'd think I was weird or something."  
"Jason, I just helped you with a dead body this morning. _I'm_ weird." He laughed and I looked around at the sunny view before us.  
"I should be getting back to camp before they get suspicious."  
"Yeah. It's starting to become noon." We got out of the water and went back to the house to dry off. I got every thing situated and gave Jason a peck on the cheek.  
"Will I see you again?" he asked.  
"I'll sneak out of camp just when It's about to get dark, okay?"  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Yes. That's a definate promise." I wrapped my pinky finger around his like we'd done when we were kids. I ran back to camp and was confronted by Maddie.  
"Hey, where'd ya go? We've been looking for you." _No you haven't, bitch. You've been too busy playing in the waters where John's body is to come and look for me._  
"I was out exploring and kind of got lost in the woods." Brandon comes up beside her and looks at me.  
"Then where's John?" _His body is submerged at the bottom of the lake. XD_  
"Hell if I know."  
"No, that's where you belong!" called Thomas from the fire wood.  
"Don't worry Thomas! I'll get you in your sleep!" He doesn't know when I joke or get serious and just went back to making the fire and muttering to himself.  
"Anyways, I'm not his keeper. He probably found a hot girl to screw."  
"Nicole, that's mean," Maddie saids looking at me with sad eyes.  
"I don't really care for him."  
"He might turn up after lunch," Brandon suggests and they go to help Thomas with the fire. I sit down and watch them, my thoughts clouded with Jason and stuff we could do tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

It had gotten dark sooner then I had thought, so I grabbed a flashlight before going on. As I got out side, I saw my group were all smoking and drinking beer. _Okay,_ I thought, _They're all drunk and high. They won't remember a thing about me leaving._ I went to leave the camp until Maddie came up laughing obnoxiously in my face.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"Umm, I'm just going to go take a piss."  
"No, no, no. You're gonna get lost again. Just relax and take a smoke." She hands me a joint but I push it away.  
"I don't take that shit, bitch." She got Mad and pressed the burning joint onto my arm and I scream in pain. I push her down and kicked her on her side.  
"Do that again and se what kind of shit you get into, bitch." I try getting away again but this time Brandon came up to me, breathing pure beer in my face.  
"What's going on? Are you meeting someone?"  
"No, I just need to piss."  
"What's the rush? Stay here and relax. We've got everything we need to entertain us." I couldn't face his breath any longer and retreated to my tent in defeat. I couldn't get pass those mind screwed teenagers. I started crying and losing it. Another promise I gave Jason was broken because I wasn't able to do anything. I felt so bad about this that I couldn't control my sobs. Then, a weird thing happened. I heard everyone screaming like as if something bad was happening. I unzipped the tent and peeked to see what was going on. I saw Jason killing them all with his machete. I stared in wonder as he slaughtered them with that huge blade. Then, Maddie fell at the entrance of the tent, crying and bleeding. I got up and looked down at her. And then, Jason came and saw me standing there. He stalled and cocked his head at me as if to ask what now? I looked down at Maddie again and saw her looking up at me with pleading eyes.  
"Nicole, please help me. Please. I beg of you." She was crying so much I couldn't understand her. But, I had just realized that I still had that flashlight in my hand. I remembered everything she's ever done to me. The times she would never stop her pestering. I thought of all those things she's done to hurt me. I put all my hate into my hand and beat Maddie over the head with my flashlight. I wouldn't stop until her blood had follen to the ground and her head had a big dent where her skull was cracked. I looked up at Jason, who looked at me like I'd gone insane. I dropped the flashlight and cried again.  
"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't keep my promise again. I'm not worthy of being your friend." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Nicole, I knew about your situation and tried towait it out. I see that they were trying to keep my best friend away from me. Anyone that comes between me and my friend will get murdered." I smiled and wiped my wet face. We embraced once again and took the bodies to the lake to dump them. I got my stuff from the camp and stay with Jason for the night. That night Jason and I had stayed on the couch huddled in each other's arms. I looked up at Jason and started blushing at him.  
"What?"  
"Jason, I don't think I want to be your friend anymore."  
"What? But, I thought we were-"  
"Jason, please let me finish. I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your girlfriend."  
"R-Really? You mean it?" I nodded and took off his mask. I kissed him and he soon got into it. We made out for a bit until I broke the kiss.  
"Was that okay?"  
"Yeah. It's getting kind of late. You should get some rest." Where do I sleep?"  
"You can sleep in Mother's room."  
"Will stay with me through the night."  
"You mean like sleep with you?"  
"Yeah. Is there a problem?"  
"Ugh, I think that's what you're supose to do when you get married." It took me awhile to figure out what he was trying to point out. I laughed.  
"No, Jason. I don't mean if you'd have sex with me. I'm asking if you'd you'd sleep next to me in the bed."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's okay. It's easy to get those two mixed up. So, will you sleep next to me tonight?"  
"Sure. That'd be okay." We went up stairs and got under the covers of Mrs. Voorhees' bed. It was soft and so comfortable. What also felt nice was Jason wrapping his arm around me as I was drifting off to sleep. I could never be any closer to heaven than this.


	6. Chapter 6

Through the remaining three days, I was always with Jason. It was so good being with him because he was one of the only people I could trust now. Well, with my friends gone and being reunited with him after so many years it really felt nice being with him. We were inseperable ever since we decided on going out. In the mornings, Jason would wait until I was awake before showing me different parts of Camp Crystal Lake. He hunted animals a few times for me to eat. It's not that bad either. Sometimes, we even went swimming in the lake for several hours. It was a lot of fun being with Jason than back when we were kids. At that time, we were always being harrassed and barely had any time with each other. Now, no one can interrupt us and we can be together for as long as we'd like. After the five days of the camping trip were up, Jason told me that he over heard a bunch of people talking about the missing group. He also explained that because of my group's absence, everyone has formed a search party for us. I was scared at first but Jason said that he wouldn't let them take me away. He always found a way of comforting me in bad situations, day passed and we didn't see anyone on the camp grounds. Another day, and I felt a little bit at ease but also a bit paranoid. I didn't know where they'd show up or if they'd come near this place but it really scared me. It was like trying to survive in a horror film, except they were the enemy and Jason and I were the unsuspecting victims. Then the third day went by and Jason thought I'd be okay by myself. He left me with a peck on the cheek and went out to go hunting. I was still in a complete state of paranoria and wanted to try to get these things off my mind. I started cleaning the place up a bit, remembering to not get to close to the windows in fear that they'd see me in the house. As I was in the bedroom, making the bed, I thought I heard something going through the house. Then, the door opened andI saw three of my classmates there looking relieved.  
"Oh my god, Nicole. We thought you were dead too."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Truthfully, I had no idea how they knew that the others were dead.  
"We saw your tents torn up and blood was all over the ground. We've got to get you out of here."  
"But, I don't want to leave."  
"Nicole, this is no time for games. There's a killer out here and if he finds us we'll be victims too." _The killer is my boyfriend. I won't be the victim but you three certainly will if you don't go away._  
"I'm not leaving."  
"Dammit, Nicole! If you're not going to leave, then we're going to have to take you by force." I backed away and held out my knife to the kids.  
"Back off! I'm not afraid to use this!" They backed up and I did my best to stall them. But bad luck was on my side as a teacher from outside the window saw me with the knife. He had a gun aimed at me and if I made any kind of move whatsoever then I'd be shot. I dropped the knife out the window and the kids in the room grabbed me. I was forced out of the house, through the camp, and onto the bus that was parked at the entrance. I struggled a lot but was held down as soon as I was put to a seat. On the ride home, everyone asked about what had happened and if I saw who the killer was. I told them everything: The finding of the camp, the first night, John's disappearence, how I woke up to find everyone dead, and my sheltering in the house. I was never ever going to tell them about Jason. They've heard the stories, I'm sure, so they can assume what they want. They'll never know Jason for being the nice guy I know and love. I know that they see that I'm lying and that I'm probably Jason's accomplice but I'll never tell what really happened. What I couldn't stop doing was thinking about how Jason must feel seeing me gone. I let a few tears fall and started thinking of how this had to be the day where I got seperated from Jason again. But this time, the pain hit me harder because me and Jason had stopped being friends. We were lovers and I couldn't stand being so far away from him. Our love is much different from others. But that didn't seem to matter now. I was going home and they'd keep me away from Jason forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared out my window in the warm summer afternoon. I had just graduated with my class a few days ago and just being back home is torture enough. I was seperated from Jason once again. First he died, then I go back there and bond with him, and now I'm forced back here six days after we became boyfriend and girlfriend. _Why is everyone trying to split me and Jason apart? What have either of us deserved to end up like this?_ I wondered aboutboth these questions and more ever since I came home. I never told anyone why I didn't want to leave and I intended it to like that. When I fell asleep the night I came home, I had the nightmares again about Jason and I as kids and me jumping in the lake after he drowned. Nothing felt the same ever since I came back home. I heard a knock at my door and turned to see my mom come in.  
"Hey, Nicole." I turned my head and looked back out at the afternoon sun setting in the distance.  
"Honey, I'm worried about you. Lately, I haven't seen you leave your room or talk to your friends. I'm not sure if you're okay or if you're trying to get over the death of-"  
"I don't care about those kids. They deserved to die by that killer."  
"Oh my god, don't talk like that. What happened to you? Why are you like this now?"  
"I'm not telling you anything. You'd never understand."  
"Did that man hurt you?"  
"No. Why do you assume that?"  
"Because I'm afraid that he could've traumatized you."  
"Did you know that most teenagers will not tell their parents anything about their personal life? They'll go to their friends and yet not even they will tell the parents what's happening whether it's good or bad." She was silent and I didn't know if she was thinking or staring at me. I heard her sigh and felt emotionless suddenly. _She'd never understand._ I looked down, realizing that my locket was missing. I sighed and tried not to cry.  
"Nicole, please. At least come down for supper tonight. I'm making pizza." Though it was one of my greatest weaknesses, I didn't feel like going back to trying to move on. It wasn't going to work this mompersisted a lot and I gave in so that I she'd shut up. That night, I just ate slower than I'd ever do when eating pizza. I barely even paid attention to the questions they asked.  
"Are you not interested in moving in with a friend or going to college or experiencing the wor-"  
"What did you say?" I interrupted my dad in mid-sentence.  
"What?"  
"Your suggestions. What did you say?"  
"Seeing the world?"  
"Before that."  
"College?"  
"Before that. Something about moving."  
"Do you have a friend you want to live with?"  
"Kind of. Is this too soon?"  
"Well, you just got back from a camp that some kids were murdered at. Also, you've become anti-social ever since you came home."  
"I think I want to move in with a friend that I know around there."  
"When?" my mother asked.  
"Tomorrow morning. I'll call them to see if it's okay." I got up and went to the phone in the kitchen. I pretended to call someone by the name of June. Of course Jason wouldn't mind if I came to live with him. I returned to them and told them that 'she' said yes. They told me to inform my friends before I leave. I did so and they were a little sad but I said that I'd visit them some day. I went up stairs and packed my stuff before going to bed. The next day, I put all my stuff in my dad's car and he drove me to as far as the cemetery near the entrance. I explained that we'd meet here and we exchanged our good-byes before he left. As soon as his car was out of view, I gathered my stuff and walked my way back to the camp. The entrance came into view and I ignored my aching body. I speed walk, nearly running towards the house that housed Jason. Setting my stuff down, I ran into the house to see Jason leaning over the table with my locket.  
"Jason," I whispered. He looked up at me and we embraced for a long time. I moved in with him and stayed at the house with him. No one came looking for me, so I assumed that my lie had worked. Two years later, Jason proposed to me and I said yes. We lived together for so many years and had a son, Merrick (I like the name for some reason). When I said that I couldn't be any closer to Heaven, I was wrong. Right here, with Jason and my son, I feel as though I was so close to Heaven that it wouldn't matter if Death came to me or not.


	8. Epilogue

I sat in the empty room I used as a little work space, staring out the window to the lake. I couldn't think of what to draw on my paper. It was quite sunny out and the lake sparkled beautifully under the radience of the sun. Upon this thought, I decided on drawing a picture of the crystal lake. Just then, my 16-year-old son, Merrick, walked in.  
"Dad's coming. I saw him appear out of the woods."  
"Thank you, Merrick." He stared down at my desk with the almost finished drawing of the lake.  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the picture.  
"It's a drawing of the lake. It's beauty only masks the horrible truth of what happened to your father." Merrick's always known of the death of his father. We wanted to be truthful to him about everything but decided on home schooling him for safety. We heard someone enter throughthe front door and went down to see Jason with a deer. He set it down on the kitchen table and put his bow and arrows went down and got out a knife. Jason had taught him how to skin and prepare a deer so he was our little cook when it came to deer. I watched him work and Jason took his mask off and came up to give me akiss on the cheek.  
"How was your day, Nicole?"  
"Good. What about you Jason?"  
"It was alright. I saw that you werea bit busy on a drawing."  
"You wanna see it?"  
"Sure." I led him to the room and presented him the picture of the lake.  
"It's nice."  
"Even though that's where you-"  
"Yeah." He hugged me tightly and I just hugged back.  
"I don't ever want to lose you again," he said in my ear. I clutched him in my arms and leta few tears fall. I've had to make many decitions in my life but staying with Jason, getting married to him, and having his child were the best ones I've ever made.  
"Mom! Dad! Help me cut this deer up!" we heard Merrick yell from the kitchen. Another thing, he loves it when we're around him and being happy. He could be a very good father one day (Now I wonder how that could've happened *winks*) We walk down and prepare the deer for our supper tonight. I never thought that true happiness could've existed until now. I have such a loving family. _If only Mrs. Voorhees could see this..._


End file.
